Walking In Love
by ericaoutloud
Summary: T. Dasey. Casey and Derek take late night/early morning walks during the summer. Getting to know each other opens up a lot of feelings. Summary sucks. Has potential, I swear! Lol


Hey! So plot bunnies pop into my head all the time, I just never get them out of my head! Lol. But I was at work bored and this story sort of came into my head. It's short and fluffy and will only be a few chapters, but I still think it's okay. I hope you all like it and that my writing doesn't suck too bad. I do not own LWD or any of the characters. This is strictly for creative fun :)

* * *

><p>Derek softly slid his window close, for he had just snuck back in from a party. It was the third week of summer, and he had become a pro at sneaking back into the house. Although it was summer, he had gotten himself in trouble the week before. He was grounded for two weeks, which thankfully was almost up.<p>

Letting out a breath, Derek turned around and looked at his dark room. It was messy, as usual. He walked over to his bed, looking at the disheveled blanket. Before he was going to sit down, he heard a door slowly open. Listening carefully, he realized it was Casey's door and immediately perked up. _What was Casey doing up so late?_ Derek waiting for her to get to the bottom of the stairs before quietly opening his door and following her down the steps.

After slipping out the back door, Casey put one ear bud in to listen to her music. She started down the street, just walking casually. Derek trailed behind her, curious as to where she was going. After following her for another 5 minutes, Derek got bored and began to pick up his pace. As soon as he did, Casey started to pick up her pace as well. She had no idea it was Derek following her, but she had no plans to stick around and find out.

Just before Derek was able to reach for her, Casey turned around and kicked him, _hard_, in a special area. Derek gasped for air and doubled over, holding his crotch in pain. Casey gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. Realizing what she just did, she crouched over Derek guiltily.

"Der-ek! Why were you following me? Way to scare the crap out of me jerk! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Casey yelled. Derek just laid there, still, waiting for the pain to subside. They were currently by the park a few blocks down from there house. The park was still, quiet, and calm. It was around 3 in the morning after all. Finally sitting up, Derek turned and looked at Casey.

"Only you would insult me, then apologize and see if I'm okay. Thanks Princess." Derek shook his head and stood up. Casey followed his example and stood as well. Derek brushed off his jeans and then gave Casey a questioning look. "What are you doing out so late or early or whatever? By yourself, I might add." Casey shrugged her shoulders as she began to walk. Derek shook his head and started to walk with her.

"I couldn't sleep. Sometimes when I can't sleep, I go for a walk. I don't usually wake anyone up when i'm leaving." She responded, looking at Derek, who was looking at the ground. A guilty smile was painted on his face. "Heheh. I was actually just getting in. Kendra threw a great party." Derek smirked at that point. Casey rolled her eyes at him. "And you wonder why you're always in trouble. You do things like sneak out and go to parties."

It was Derek's turn to roll his eyes at Casey. "Says the one who jut snuck out of the house herself." Casey glared at him, but continued to say nothing as they kept walking. After a few minutes of silence, Derek sighed. "Where are we even going?" He asked. Casey shrugged her shoulders and looked around. "I don't know. I usually just kind of walk around until I'm tired. You are more than welcome to leave. I actually insist that you do." Casey smiled sweetly at Derek. He let out an amused laugh and looked at her.

"You want me to leave you to walk around, alone, at three in the morning? You're funny Princess." Derek shook his head, signature smirk on his face. Casey looked at Derek amused as well. "Aww. Does Derek care about my well-being?" She pinched him for added effect. Derek swatted her hand away, smirk dropping from his face. "Um. No. Dad and Nora would kill me if they knew I left you alone to be mugged or kidnapped. I'm almost done being grounded woman!" Casey rolled her eyes, shaking her head at Derek. "Suuure. Whatever you say Derek." She then giggled and kept walking. Derek felt a weird tingle in his stomach when he heard her laugh. Looking over at her and her small smile, the tingle grew stronger.

As they walked, they eventually started to talk about any and every thing. Everything except their romantic lives. Both didn't want to know about the others conquests. Especially Derek. He wasn't clueless or blind. He saw the way guys looked at Casey. He heard the way guys talked about Casey. It bugged him to no end. But what bugged him the most was that he couldn't agree with any of them. He couldn't talk about Casey like that, ever, to anyone. Not even his best friend. Because Derek Venturi didn't do feelings. Especially when said feelings were toward a certain annoying step-sister. Plus, it was forbidden...right?

Casey realized Derek wasn't listening to her at all and just stared at him for a moment. He looked lost in thought. What about, she couldn't guess. She hoped it wasn't a girl. Casey didn't know if she could handle that. For awhile now, Casey had been getting strange feelings every time she was around Derek. Feelings she didn't want to fully accept just yet. The feelings were wrong and against the rules...right? Derek hadn't brought any girls home recently. She hoped he hadn't found a girl, but the way things were looking, it was definitely a girl causing Derek's odd behavior. Casey sighed at that, looking down sadly. Derek snapped his fingers in front of Casey, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Casey asked, shaking her head. Derek rolled his eyes and stopped walking. Casey realized they were on the corner of two main streets, where a gas station was on one side, a diner on the other. "I said, want to stop and get some food?" Derek asked, pointing to the diner. It was almost five in the morning and only a few people were in the diner. Casey thought about it for a moment before the taste and smell of coffee took over her mind. Casey gave Derek a small smile and nodded her head. "Sure." She said sweetly.

The diner was warm, bright, and cozy. It had an old 50's theme to it, with a bright jukebox right at the front. Thousands of current and old songs were listed on the jukebox. The whole place smelled like coffee for the moment, preparing for the morning rush. Casey smiled looking around, her eyes falling on a waitress in a blue dress. She had grayish blonde hair and her eyes crinkled when she smiled. Derek smiled at her as well as she approached the two. "Booth or counter?" she asked politely. Derek shrugged his shoulder and Casey rolled her eyes. "A booth is just fine." She replied.

As Casey looked over the menu, Derek watched her. He wanted to know if Casey realized or even understood just how beautiful she was. The lighting in the diner made her glow with radiant beauty. All Derek wanted to do was stare at her, or kiss her. But both couldn't be done at the moment. So Derek decided to glare at the menu instead. After ordering chocolate chip pancakes and juice, the two settled in to light conversation, enjoying the songs coming on the jukebox.

A few stacks later and the sun was slowly starting to rise. Casey squinted her eyes, looking through the window. "Guess we should get back before our parents wake up, huh?" She said reluctantly. Either Derek was high off the pancakes or his ears were malfunctioning, because he could have sworn he heard disappointment in her voice. "S-sure." Derek answered , surprised by his feeling of disappointment as well.

The walk home was in a comfortable silence. Both were too wrapped up in their own thoughts. Derek couldn't stop thinking about Casey and how cool she actually was. He also couldn't shake the fact that he had a really good time with Casey, just hanging out and talking. It felt better than any party or drink. And Casey felt the same way. They soon arrived home and crept back into the house quietly, successfully avoiding waking their parents. As they got to their doors, Casey turned and looked at Derek.

"Well thanks for looking out for my well-being. I actually had a good time with you." She gave him a small smile. Derek's stomach flipped. He smirked at her too. "Yeah, well you're not that horrible to hang out with," He dropped his smirk. "But if you tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you." Derek kept the serious look on his face but then it turned into a small, genuine smile. Casey's heart sped up. They stood there, staring at each other, not moving or saying anything. Derek was getting lost in the blue waves of her eyes. Casey could feel warmth coming from Derek's chocolate eyes.

The sound of the coffee pot turning on broke their gaze. Casey blushed violently, looking away. Derek, too, flushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah. Well, goodnight." He said shyly. Casey nodded her head."Good morning Derek." She said quietly, tucking in to her room. After closing the door shut, Casey blew out a breath she didn't know she was holding and slowly slid down her door. Little did she know, Derek was on the other side of the wall doing the exact same thing.


End file.
